


Time Of Our Lives

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 30, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 30 words about a UC pairing I like that is LuLu Spencer/Patrick Drake. This is Sevensmommy just on my new page.
Relationships: Patrick Drake/Lulu Spencer





	Time Of Our Lives

Patrick hated to see LuLu cry but as he stood behind her on the docks he knew that was what she was doing. He knew it must be cause her no good husband had left her from Brooklyn Ashton and it hurt her like it had hurt him to find Robin with some guy in California. That is what has brought him back home to PC. Yes, this was one of those days when he hated to be on the dock but knew he was meant to be so he went up to her and said her name quietly and she felt right into his arms and sobbed her little heart out.


End file.
